


Adoption

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatherhood. Will Lex survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

## Adoption

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Superman landed on the top of the courthouse. He changed clothes on the way down the roof access stairs. He ran through the corridors, dodging people and looking at his watch. God he was late, Lex was going to kill him. 

He ran into the courtroom, the clerk frowned at him and the judge looked up. Lex turned at the desk and glowered at him. Phillip smiled and held out his pudgy hands to Clark. Jason jumped and Clark caught him in mid-air. 

"Your Honor this is Mr. Kent the other petitioner in this case." 

"Very kind of you to join us, Mr. Kent." 

"Sorry, Your Honor, I was detained." 

"We were just about to carry on without you. Frankly, I'm concerned about allowing this adoption if you couldn't even make it here on time." 

Lex was on his feet instantly, "Your Honor, Clark is a very busy man but he gives the boys quality time. As our petition states I've begun working from home on the days that Clark can't be there so that the boys feel more secure." 

"Mr. Luthor, you should let your attorney speak for you." 

"Your Honor, Mr. Kent works for the Daily Planet and that does make his hours irregular. That will in no way endanger the boys. If you add that to the fact that both their parents wanted them to be reared by Mr. Kent and Mr. Luthor, this is really a formality." 

"This state believes in the best interest of the child, Mr. Macon. That is my only concern." 

Clark hugged Jason and looked at Lex sitting slumped in his chair. His head bent as he kissed Phillip's head. Clark could feel the defeat rolling from Lex. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't exactly announce to the judge that he was off being Superman. 

"Please, Your Honor, may I speak?" 

"What is it, Mr. Kent?" 

"Phillip and Jason have been in our care for six months now. During that time, they have become the children of our heart. Lex has rearranged his life to spend time with them. He's passed up business deals because closing them would entail being away from the boys or dragging them to other countries." 

"Yes, Mr. Kent, that was all in the papers your attorney submitted." 

"We love them, Your Honor. If my job is all that is standing in the way of this, I'll quit. Nothing is more important to me than Lex and these boys." 

Lex's head jerked up and he looked at Clark in shock. Clark loved being a reporter. He couldn't believe that Clark would or could just walk away. 

"Chark, go home, play race cars?" 

Clark murmured softly in the boy's ear. The judge watched as the small boy gripped the big man's hair tugging on it as he listened. She looked over to where Lex Luthor sat with bright eyes as he cuddled the baby and watched his lover with Jason. 

"Mr. Kent, will you bring Jason over here." 

Clark looked puzzled but moved to the bench. The judge looked at the little boy clinging to the man who managed to look miserable as well as strong. She spoke to the boy in his arms. 

"Jason." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"You want to go home and play race cars." 

"Yes." 

"Do Clark and Lex play race cars with you a lot." 

"Sometimes. We play lots, blocks, finger paint, Chark horsey. " 

"Do you like living with Clark and Lex?" 

"Yes. They scare bad dreams." 

The judge looked at Clark questioningly. 

"He has nightmares, Your Honor. A couple of times a week now. When they first came to us it was every night. Lex hears him, no matter how tired he might be, and he goes into his room. We normally hold him and sing to him until he goes back to sleep." 

She nodded. "Jason, do you want Clark and Lex to be your Daddies?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Thank you, Mr. Kent, you may take a seat." 

"Mr. Luthor, do you plan on continuing to work from home." 

"Yes, Your Honor, until the boys go to school at least. Once they are in school, I will work a modified schedule. I want to be there in the afternoons with them. My mother was there for me until her death and I want them to have the same stability." 

"Mr. Kent, I've quite enjoyed your articles. I don't feel that you need to quit your job if Mr. Luthor is so willing to be the primary care giver. Congratulations, gentlemen, you are now fathers." 

She signed the paperwork with a flourish and handed it to her clerk. Clark turned to look at Lex with a smile and a whoop. 

"Chark, daddy now?" 

"Yes, Jason, Lex and I are your daddies now." 

"Go home, play race cars?" 

"Go home, have lunch and play race cars." 

"Okay." 

The judge watched as the two men stood and shared a brief kiss before leaving the courtroom with their boys. Their lawyer led them out the back to avoid the reporters who were always camped out in the lobby of the courthouse. 

Once the boys were strapped into their car seats, Lex grabbed a handful of Clark's shirt. "You are in so much trouble." 

"Lex, it's over. They're ours." 

"That's the only reason you aren't sleeping on the sofa tonight." 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

"Daddy, wanna go home!" 

Lex's smile got even bigger as he opened the door and slipped inside. Clark circled the car and got behind the wheel. They opened the penthouse door to find a large sign, balloons and streamers. Martha, Chloe, Pete, and Lana were all waiting in party hats. A table was set up with one of Martha's special cakes, as well as other home cooked goodies. 

Phillip cooed and pointed at the balloons. Lex smiled at the guests and allowed Martha to take Phillip from his arms. He excused himself and went into their bedroom. Clark came looking for him a few minutes later. 

Kneeling in front of Lex, he brushed the tears away. "It's alright, Lex. No one can ever take them from us now." 

"I'll be alright. I was just so very scared. Nothing has scared me so much in a long time." 

"Hey, with my charm and your money they couldn't turn us down." 

"Smart ass." 

"You ought to know, you educated it. Now come on, Mom is going to think you don't like her cooking." 

"She just wants to fatten me up." 

"I need to speak to her about that. I like you just fine the way you are." 

Clark rose and offered Lex his hand. Lex stood and pulled Clark down for a kiss. 

"Tonight when everyone is gone and the boys are asleep." 

"Yes?" Clark whispered as he recognized that tone. 

"I'm going to open the lead box by the bed, and I'm going to tan your hide for being late." 

Clark's mouth was suddenly dry, "And then." He whispered. 

"Then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny tomorrow." 

"God, Lex, how am I suppose to face my mother like this?" 

"I'll go distract her while you get things in hand." 

"Lex, I'm not jerking off in the bedroom when my Mom is in the living room." 

"Well then go throw some cold water on it." 

Lex danced out of the room laughing as he called out to his sons. "Phillip, Jason did you save Daddy some cake?" 

Clark smiled as he heard Jason's reply. "No, all gone, none for Daddy." 

Damn it was good to have a family. He looked over at the lead box and moaned as his dick rose even higher in his pants. Hours, it was going to be hours before Lex kept that promise. 

He knew the world would be shocked to learn that Superman's vice was submitting to his lover while weakened by Kryptonite. But he didn't care. He gave a lot to the world; he should be allowed a vice that gave him and his lover so much pleasure. 

He willed his erection away and went out to join his family in their celebration. Life was indeed good for super heroes. 

The end. 


End file.
